Farm love story
by shima-hime
Summary: Mikan is a farm girl and Natsume is a city boy. what happens when they met? What! they are already betrothed to each other? how did they cope with each other? MxN and slight RxH. i'm new here. my first fanfic
1. The Visitors

Chapter one: The Visitors

A certain brunette was lost in her world doing the unfinished house works. She had cleaned the barns, plucked fresh strawberries and cleaned the house. She was expecting some foreign visitors to come today to stay at her farm. So, she had to make good first impression for the visitors.

After finishing all the works, she went to her favorite sakura tree. She rested under the shadow of the tree.

"Fuhh… I'm so tired. I wonder when they will come here. I think I will take a nap now that all works are done," said the brunette.

Not long after she had said this, she fell asleep.

Half an hour had passed, she then was awoken by someone.

"Mikan… Mikan… wake up. The visitors are here. Please do wake up," The brunette's Grandpa shook her gently.

Hearing this, the brunette awoke with a start. "What! They are here already?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Mikan said.

"Haha.. I was just kidding. They are not here yet, but they would be in an hour or two," Grandpa said and laughs loudly. "You should see your face just now. It was really funny. Hahaha.."

"Grandpa, don't you ever do that again. I almost jump out of my skin, do you know that Grandpa?" said Mikan. Then she added, "Anyway thanks for waking me up. I better prepare some dinner for the visitors,"

Then Mikan ran into the house singing cheerfully but her Grandpa never minded that because she has a sweet voice.

After an hour and half, a big and luxurious car pulled up on the driveway. The engine was turned off and 3 foreigners got out of the car with their suitcases. The suitcases were very big. There were a woman, a man and a boy. Grandpa and Mikan were there to greet them all.

"Youkoso! Welcome to our house. I hope that you enjoy your stay here," Mikan said, smiling brightly and bowing a little.

Natsume was mesmerized by her smile. It was so warm and welcoming. He felt that his world was brightened by her smile. Natsume wanted to smile, but Natsume being Natsume just ignored her.

Grandpa invited the visitors into the house.

Inside the house, Grandpa introduced himself and Mikan and vice versa. The man started to introduce himself and his family members.

"Kombangwa, my name is Hyuuga Nakamori. This woman here is my wife, Yukino and this boy here is my son, Natsume," they then shake hands with Grandpa and Mikan.

"Well, I better show you where you are sleeping then. I expect that you are very tired after the long journey," Grandpa said. "Come on, your rooms are upstairs."

"Gomen Jii-chan, minna, but I want to go to the rabbit's barn to feed them," Mikan said.

"Yeah, you better go and feed them, I don't want them to die. He will be mad if that happens," Grandpa said.

So they went upstairs to the first floor there were 3 rooms and a toilet. 2 rooms are on the right side while the third room is on the left side, beside the toilet.

"This is where Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga will sleep," Grandpa showed them the room on the left side beside the toilet. "Natsume will sleep in the room opposite the toilet,"

"Put your things inside and let's have dinner together. Mikan had already prepared it. I bet that you must be hungry," Grandpa said.

"You bet. My stomach is already grumbling. Anyway, won't Mikan eat with us?" Mr.Hyuuga asked Grandpa.

"No, she won't. She will only eat after she feed the rabbits," Grandpa said.

"Why?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked, curious.

"Well, it is because she made a promise with someone that she will never eat her breakfast, lunch, or dinner before the rabbit do," Grandpa answered.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Hyuuga said.

So they had their dinner silently and quickly. The foods were very delicious as Mikan had cooked them and she was a very good cook. Natsume simply adores the strawberry shortcake that she had made for them.

'She surely is a good cook' Natsume thought.

After that, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga told Grandpa that they were going to bed early as they were very tired. Natsume meanwhile, said that he would take a short walk around the farm before going to bed.

Mikan had already done feeding the rabbits. 'I'm so hungry. I guess I better go now,' Mikan thought. "Goodbye Usagi," Mikan said.

So, she ran towards the house when she suddenly bumped onto someone. She fell butt first on the hard ground.

"Itai!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Watch it, polka dots," Natsume said, smirking.

"What! You pervert!" Mikan said angrily.

"Hei little girl, It's not my fault, you showed it to me," retorted Natsume.

"Well I did not!" Mikan said.

"Yes you did, little girl," Natsume said, the smirk still on his face.

Then he walked away, still wanting to explore the farm.

Mikan, feeling embarrassed and angry with 'Natsume, the extremely rude boy' that's what Mikan thought of him, decided to go back to the house to do some chores, and sleep because it is getting darker, and she is very afraid of the dark. When she reached the house, she went to the kitchen, had her dinner, and washed the dishes from dinner. She sings to herself because she always feel lonely eventhough her Grandpa is always on her side. It's like there was an empty hole inside her waiting for someone to fill it.

Natsume's POV

'Wow, the place is wonderful. I never felt like this before. I'm glad that mom and dad decided to come here.' I thought.

I walked and walked until I reached a sakura tree. The tree was tall and has a lot of branches. "This would be a perfect place for me to hang around," I said. I tried to climb the tree, and it was easy enough because I'm a good climber. My friend said that I climb like a cat.

'Well, since I found my resting place, I guess I should go back now. It's getting darker and I feel sleepy,' I thought.

So I walked towards the house. The front door is not locked. So I just went in until I suddenly heard the sweetest voice that I had ever heard. I looked around and figured out that the voice comes from the kitchen. I went towards the kitchen and peep through the door, which was wide open.

Her back is facing me. I can see clearly her curves, and they are at the right places.I stood there, mesmerized by her voice and her movement. She was just washing the dishes, yet I feel happy to see her like that. Sometimes, she will talk to herself. Mumbling, more like that rather than talking. I had to pinch myself to make sure that my face remains expressionless, just the way I like it, so that no one can read my face.

I stood there for quite a long time before I felt something around my nose. That's it, I'm going to sneeze! No way! I tried my best to hold back my sneezing, but…. "ACHOOO!!!" I finally sneeze.

End of Natsume's POV

Shocked, Mikan turned around, and found herself face-to-face with the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga, the pervert.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked Natsume in a bored tone.

"I need a glass of milk," Natsume answered.

"OK. I'll get the milk for you," She walked to the fridge and searched for the milk.

When she found the milk, she gave it to Natsume. Natsume drank the milk in an instant.

He handed back the empty glass of milk to Mikan, and walk out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

"Well, at least you could say thanks to me," Mikan said. Natsume stopped.

"Tch. Whatever, polka dots," is Natsume's answer, and head back towards his room.

Mikan just watch his retreating figure before she continued to wash the dishes. Grandpa then came in from the back door.

"Kombangwa, Jii-chan," Mikan greeted his Grandpa.

"Kombangwa Mikan," Grandpa said and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Mikan, I heard about you and the boy. I just want to say that whatever happens, you must try to be nice with him,"

"But-"

"No more buts Mikan. They are our visitors and they paid us to stay here. I want you to be nice with them, whether you like it or not. You understand me Mikan?"

"Hai! I'll try to be nice with them, especially the pervert,"

"OK then. I guess I better go to bed now. You should also go to bed. We've got an early day tomorrow. Oyasumi Mikan,"

"Oyasumi Jii-chan,"

Grandpa went into his room to rest. Mikan continued her job to wash the dishes (when will she ever finish the dishessigh)

Meanwhile, Natsume almost fell asleep when he heard someone opens his door. He could not see clearly because he was very sleepy, but he knew that it was his mother because of the perfume she wore.

Mrs. Hyuuga had come in to check if Natsume is already asleep. "Natsume, are you asleep already?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

Apparently, he is already asleep. He is too tired of the day's journey. But he still is a bit conscious because he heard his mother coming in to check on him.

"Oyasumi Okaasan," Natsume managed to say.

"Well, good night my son and sleep well," Mrs. Hyuuga said. She kissed Natsume's cheek and switched off the lamp and went out of the room.

Mikan had already finished cleaning the dishes. She went upstairs to her room. After she had changed her clothes into her night-things, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was very sleepy that she didn't even notice that she went into Natsume's room instead of hers. She walked to the bed and fell asleep beside Natsume as soon as her head touches the pillow. Natsume is a light-sleeper. He noticed Mikan beside him but he was too tired to argue with her so he just let her sleep with him. They all slept soundly that night. Not even Natsume stirred from his sleep. He didn't even have his usual bad dreams.


	2. a chaos

thanks to all that has reviewed my first chapter. morose2910, you are my first reviewer.

so this is the second chapter for all of you...

disclaimer:i do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter two: a chaos

Mikan is an early bird. When she woke up the next morning, she felt so warm. She wanted to snuggle closer to the source of the heat, but something occurred to her. She snapped open her eyes and saw a tough chest in front of her. She could even hear the peaceful breathing of the person. She panicked. It was Natsume, hugging her, his hands on her waist and facing her.

Realizing this, she screamed her lungs out. "BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume, who was still dizzy opened his eyes. "Shut up you idiot. I'm trying to sleep here,"

"What do you think you're doing, you PERVERT?" Mikan asked angrily, jumping out of bed.

"I did nothing wrong, polka!" Natsume said.

"Nothing wrong? Then why are you in my room? Answer me!" Mikan shouted.

"In YOUR room? Excuse me, but this is MY room. Get it?" Natsume sneered.

Mikan looked around her. And it was Natsume's room, not hers. She became as white as paper.

Grandpa, who had heard Mikan's scream came rushing into Natsume's room.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked her.

"No..nothing's wrong Grandpa," Mikan said while blushing madly. "I was just waking this idiot up," Mikan said and hurriedly went out of the room to wash, change her clothes, feed the rabbits and prepare breakfast.

At the rabbits barn,

'Why was I inside Natsume's room? I don't get it. When did I get into his room? I can't remember,' Mikan thought to herself. 'Every second I thought about this, my head go spinning faster and faster.'

She tried to remember what happened last night. And it struck her.

Flashback

Mikan's POV

"ACHOOO!!!" Natsume sneezed.

Shocked, I turned around, and found myself face-to-face with the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga, the pervert.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"I need a glass of milk," he answered.

"OK. I'll get the milk for you," I walked to the fridge and searched for the milk.

When I found the milk, I gave it to Natsume. Natsume drank the milk in an instant.

He handed back the empty glass of milk to me, and walk out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

"Well, at least you could say thanks to me," I said. Natsume stopped.

"Tch. Whatever, polka dots," is Natsume's answer, and head back towards his room.

I just watch his retreating figure before I continued to wash the dishes. Grandpa then came in from the back door.

"Kombangwa, Jii-chan," I greeted Grandpa.

"Kombangwa Mikan," Grandpa said and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Mikan, I heard about you and the boy. I just want to say that whatever happens, you must try to be nice with him,"

"But-"

"No more buts Mikan. They are our visitors and they paid us to stay here. I want you to be nice with them, whether you like it or not. You understand me Mikan?"

"Hai! I'll try to be nice with them, especially the pervert,"

"OK then. I guess I better go to bed now. You should also go to bed. We've got an early day tomorrow. Oyasumi Mikan,"

"Oyasumi Jii-chan,"

Grandpa went into his room to rest. I continued my job to wash the dishes which was almost done. Then I finished my job of cleaning the dishes. I went upstairs to my room. After I had changed my clothes into night-things, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was very sleepy that I didn't even notice that I went into Natsume's room instead of mine. I walked to the bed and fell asleep beside Natsume as soon as my head touches the pillow. Then my world is filled with darkness.

End of flashback

I gasped when I remembered what had happen. 'Now I wish that I could forget that. I do not know how I feel right now. It's all mixed up.' Mikan thought to herself. "First I feel mad at him. And I feel embarrassed because I slept with a stranger. And the weird thing is, I love to be by his side, he was so warm, eventhough he's cold towards me," I said. Then I laughed at myself for being so silly and making a big deal about this. "I MUST try to forget it. He's just- I don't know what to say about him (sigh)."

"Well, I guess I should go now. I must prepare the breakfast," I said and skipped towards the house.

End of Mikan's POV

While the brunette skipped happily towards the house, a raven-haired boy was sitting on one of the branches of a sakura tree, watching her. He had his manga in his hands. He had been reading the manga before his attention moved towards the brunette. Now that Mikan had slipped into the house, he put his manga on his face, trying to sleep because his sleep was disturbed by the brunette earlier that morning.

Not long, Natsume fell asleep on the tree branch. Meanwhile, Mikan, who had finished preparing breakfast, was searching for Natsume because it is time for breakfast.

"NATSUME!!! Natsume!! Where are you?" Mikan shouted, unable to find Natsume. She searched everywhere for him, until she spotted him sleeping on the sakura tree branch. He was so deep in his sleep that he didn't hear Mikan's shouts calling for him. Even if he hears it, he would just ignore it.

So Mikan climbed the tree with ease. She sat on the branch nearest to Natsume. She reached out her hands and took his manga away from his face. She then picked up a twig and started to tickle the sleeping Natsume.

Natsume awoke with a start. He opened his eyes and saw the lovely brunette smiling while tickling him. He felt happy inside, but his face remains expressionless.

'This girl is different than any other girl. She is so carefree and she always smiles whatever happens. I bet she had already forgotten what happened last night.' Natsume thought.

"Come on, Natsume. Breakfast is ready. Let's eat," Mikan said and jump down the tree and of course, Natsume saw her underwear. He also jumped down the tree and whispered to her, "So today is strawberries, ehh, I think that you should stop wearing printed underwear. You are childish," Natsume then walked away. Mikan stood there, dumbfounded to hear that from Natsume.

"You HENTAIIII!!!!!" Mikan shouted. Then, realizing that Natsume had already left her standing there, she ran towards Natsume. "Natsume, wait for me!" Since she is a good runner, she caught up with Natsume shortly. They went into the house together.

So they had their simple, farm-style breakfast. After breakfast, Mikan cleaned the house and went milking the cows. Meanwhile, Natsume went wondering around the farm, again, because he didn't finish his tour yesterday, so he thought to continue today.

Mikan was busy milking the cows when she heard someone calling her. It was her Grandpa. So she walked up to her Grandpa.

"Why Jii-chan? Something's wrong?" Mikan asked, worriedly.

"There's someone who wanted to see you. She is at the living room," Grandpa answered.

"Who is it, Jii-chan?"

"She said that she was your friend. Hayaku, she has been waiting for you for quite a long time now. Hurry!"

"Okey. I'll be going now. I'll be back," Mikan said and ran towards the house.

When she went to the living room, she was shocked to see a raven-haired and amethyst-eyed girl sitting on the couch. She was so shocked to see her that she just stood there, watching her. Then she snapped back to reality, only to realize that the girl was Hotaru, her best friend. Tears fell down her cheeks and she was sobbing. She ran towards the raven-haired girl and tried to hug her, but Hotaru had already made her move to avoid her. Mikan continued chasing her best friend to hug her. (imagine a chibi Mikan chasing a chibi Hotaru around the house)

"Get away from me, you freak!" Hotaru said, trying to avoid her hug-lover friend.

"Come on now, Hotaru, just let me hug you!" Mikan said, still trying to hug her best friend.

"Give me three reasons why should I let you hug me," Hotaru said coldly.

"First, you are my best friend. Second, I haven't see you for a long time. Third, I miss you. Enough?" Mikan answered and asked Hotaru.

Hotaru stopped and said,"ok, you can hug me now," Mikan hug her. She whispered to her, "I miss you too," and tighten her embrace.

"Ohh Hotaru, I miss you so much. It's been a long time since I've seen you," Mikan said, still not letting go of her friend. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Hotaru felt the tears dripping on her shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you? You look 10 times uglier when you cry. So please don't cry. I hate it when you cry, Mikan," Hotaru said, comforting her friend.

"I know that, but, 6 months without you, and now seeing you again, makes me happy and that's why I cried. I cried because I'm so happy that you are back. Back to me," Mikan said, trying her best to stop the tears.

"I'm okey now," Mikan said. "Sit down; I'll make you some tea. You like it less sugar, right?" Mikan asked and smiled.

"Yup, and hurry up. I'm thirsty," Hotaru ordered Mikan. She's back to her normal self.

Mikan went into the kitchen to make tea for Hotaru. Hotaru sat on the couch, looking like a big boss. Not long, Mikan came back carrying a tray of tea and a plate of biscuit. They talked about their lives for the past 6 months. They had a lot of story-telling to do.

It is already afternoon, so Mikan had to prepare lunch and feed the rabbits. "Hotaru, it's already afternoon and I need to prepare lunch. Would you help me?" Mikan asked.

"No I won't. But I'll stay for lunch today. So prepare me some bacon will you?" Hotaru ordered.

"Since you just came back, then I'll prepare it for you. But only this once," Mikan said and went into the kitchen, followed by Hotaru. While Mikan was preparing lunch, Hotaru was busy reading her newly bought book at the table.

When Mikan had finished, she saw that Hotaru had fallen asleep, face on the table. So Mikan shook Hotaru's shoulder to wake her up. Then, after quite a long time, Hotaru finally open her eyes.

"Why did you woke me up? I'm sleepy, you know," Hotaru said lazily.

"Well, I was just wondering if you want to come with me to feed the rabbits. Do you want to come with me?" Mikan said.

"No, I rather not go. I want to continue my afternoon nap. Go by yourself," Hotaru replied.

"Well, okey then. I'll see you later. Ja ne," Mikan said and waved goodbye.

So Mikan walked to the rabbits' barn and feed them.

Meanwhile, Hotaru went out to the living room because she wants to sit down on the comfortable couch. Natsume, who had nothing to do, went into the house because he was bored. When he stepped into the house, he was dead shocked to see a raven-haired girl sitting on the couch. Hotaru, who was lying comfortably on the couch quickly stood up. She eyed Natsume with curiosity. 'Who is this guy? What is he doing here?' Hotaru thought.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me!" Finally Hotaru managed to ask that questions.

"And who are you and what are you doing here?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"I won't tell you unless you tell me yours first," Hotaru said.

"And why would I do that?" Natsume asked.

"Because I asked you first," Hotaru answered.

"Fine. Hyuuga Natsume, a visitor." Natsume said bitterly.

"Oh, I'm Imai Hotaru, Mikan's friend."

"Tch. Whatever," Natsume said and he left, leaving Hotaru by herself again.

Then, Mikan came back from feeding the rabbits, yelling loudly, "Hotaruuuuuuuu!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!" She then tried again to hug her best friend, only to be hit by the…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

…baka gun. She fell down anime style.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked while rubbing her forehead.  
"For being loud and noisy and trying to hug me," Hotaru answered coldly.

"You meanie. You don't have to hit me that hard. "What was that thing you hit me?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"Invention no. 56. The baka gun. Can be used to hit a baka like you. It has been upgraded. You want to try it again?" Hotaru asked.

"N-no thanks. I rather not," Mikan said, sweatdropped.

The door was opened and reveals three persons. They were Grandpa and Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. Mrs. Hyuuga spotted Hotaru standing next to Mikan. "Konichiwa Mikan and who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Imai Hotaru. She just arrived today. Hotaru, this is Mrs. Hyuuga and that person over there is Mr.Hyuuga. And they have a son, Natsume." Mikan said. "Where is Natsume? I better find him or he'll miss lunch. He must be outside. I'll find him. You guys go ahead. Natsume and I will join you later," With that she went outside, looking for Natsume. She found him on the sakura tree. The exact branch he had sat that morning.

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan shouted.

"What is it Strawberries?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume, come on. Lunch. Everybody is waiting for us. A 'kriuuk' sound was heard. That came from Mikan's stomach.

"Come on Natsume. I'm hungry," Mikan pleaded Natsume.

"Tch. Whatever," Natsume replied and jumped off the tree. They walked together, just like that morning.

They went into the kitchen. Seeing Hotaru had already sat there, she said loudly, "Hotaru, this is Hyuuga Natsume. He'll be staying here for a couple of weeks,"

"No need to introduce us. We already met," Hotaru said and send Natsume a death glare.

"Really? When was it?" Mikan asked.

"Just now," Hotaru said. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Well, let's eat our lunch before it gets cold," Grandpa said and they all have their lunch together.

please review minna!!


	3. the engagement

Just wanna say thank you for those who had reviewed in my last chapter. arigatou gozaimasu. please read this one...

* * *

Chapter three: the engagement

Finally, night time is here. Well, they all had their dinner which was prepared by Mikan and watched by Hotaru, who was just too lazy to do works. Hotaru had already planned to have sleepover at Mikan's place tonight. Eventhough there was just the two of them, the sleepover would just be great because they could spend their time together.

"Wow Hotaru, I never thought that you had decided to have a sleepover here tonight," Mikan said to her best friend in her room.

"Just be grateful, will ya? I can't believe that I'm stuck with an extremely stupid person on earth," Hotaru said coldly.

"You know, it has been a long time since we spent our time together like this," Mikan said while gazing lovingly and smiling brightly at her best friend.

"Yeah, I know," Hotaru's gaze softened upon seeing her best friend smiling at her.

"Things had changed, didn't they?" Mikan said and sighed.

"We should get some sleep now. Oyasumi Mikan," Hotaru said and she fell asleep immediately.

"Oyasumi Hotaru," Mikan said and she too fell asleep.

---The next day---

Mikan woke up like usual. She got up from her bed and looked around. 'Something is missing. I wonder what it is' Mikan thought. Then she remembered about Hotaru. She went to her bed to try and hug Hotaru, only to find that the bed was empty. "Ehh, where's Hotaru? HOTARUU!!! Where are you?" Mikan shouted for her best friend. She went out of her room, still wearing her pajamas, to look for Hotaru. She searched around, looking under the bed, in the kitchen and-simply everywhere, while shouting her name loudly.

After about 15 minutes of running and screaming around the house, she finally walked to her own room again. She looked around and saw that Hotaru's luggage was gone. Then, she saw a note on her table. It was a note from Hotaru. She read it and tears started to roll down her cheek. She was touched by what Hotaru had said or written.

**Dear Mikan,**

**Thank you for the sleepover. I never felt so happy like this. Being with you for just one night really makes my day brighter. Yeah, things had changed, and so do I. I'll visit you some other time. I'm busy right now. Sorry for leaving without telling you.**

**Lots of love,**

**Imai Hotaru.**

Mikan turned over the paper and saw this:

**P/s: Now you owe me 500 dollars for making me write this note. Be ready to pay your debts whenever I came here again.**

Mikan sweatdropped. 'I can't believe that you could still think about money right now. I still think that you did not change at all,' Mikan thought and sighed. "Well, I'm going to take a shower now and prepare breakfast."

During breakfast, everybody wondered where Hotaru is. "Mikan, where is that friend of yours, Hotaru?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

Hearing the question, Mikan popped a vein. "She left me this morning, only leaving me a note. She didn't even bother to wake me up," Mikan clenched her teeth, clearly showing that she is mad at Hotaru. Everybody sweatdropped.

After breakfast, Natsume walked to the sakura tree to take rest, having nothing to do except reading his manga. He brought a pile of it. When he was ready to climb the tree, a voice called his name.

"NATSUME!!!" He turned around and saw a lovely brunette running towards him.

"Hmph. What do you want?" He asked the brunette rudely.

"Natsume, do you want to milk the cows with me? I can teach you how," Mikan said and smiled.

"Why should I do that?" Natsume asked.

"Because you don't know how to milk a cow. And I can teach you. You know, you should take this chance to gain knowledge on living in a farm. This is a great opportunity. Come with me now," Mikan said.

"Hn. Whatever," Natsume said.

Mikan knows that 'whatever' in Natsume's dictionary means 'okay'. So she took his hands and ran towards the cows-to-be-milked. Natsume was very shocked with this reaction that he didn't shout at her to let go of his hands. He just let her drag him.

'His hand is so warm,' Mikan thought.

"Natsume, you like to sit on the sakura tree?" Mikan asked.

"Hn." Was Natsume's answer for the question.

"You know, that is my favourite tree to sit under," Mikan said.

'So we're same, although, I like to sit ON the tree, not under' Natsume said inside his mind.

Seeing that she doesn't have any question to ask him anymore, so she just shut her mouth. So Mikan dragged Natsume and teaches him how to milk the cows. But, unknown to them, 3 pairs of eyes are watching them.

'They look so sweet,' Everybody thought.

So Mikan and Natsume spend their time together milking the cows. When it's near lunchtime, Mikan head towards the rabbits barn. She wanted to feed them before she prepares lunch. So she skipped towards the barn, while Natsume was watching her with the corner of his eyes. She fed the rabbits quite quickly, not even bothered to talk with them. She ran back towards the house, wanting to prepare lunch quickly. But, when she opened the back door, she was shocked to see that the food was already served on the table.

"Huh? Where did the food came from?" Mikan asked to no one in particular.

"SURPRISE!!" Came a loud chorus.

She looked around her and spotted something. Her eyes grew wide as a saucer.

……silence……

"Oka-Okaasan? O-Otousan? Wh-when did you get here?" Mikan asked, still shocked. Tears started to fill her eyes. Her parents stood there, waiting for her to hug them. She recovered from her shock and ran towards her parents. She stopped in front of them, before she hugged them tightly, muttering their names. "Okaasan, Otousan. I really miss you," She cried hard. Grandpa, who had been watching them joined the hugging scene, while Hotaru just stood there, watching them.

"We're a happy family," Grandpa muttered.

"Yes, we are, Jii-chan," Mikan said.

"Come on. Let's go to the living room. We have something to tell you, Mikan," Yuka, her mother said.

"Is it important?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Very important," Mitsuki, her father said.

Mikan sighed. She wanted to spend her time with them. It's been a long time since her parents went overseas because they have business problems that needed to be fixed.

So they entered the living room and saw the Hyuugas, already sat there. Mikan, her parents, Grandpa and Hotaru sat on the unoccupied couch.

"Mikan, I assume that you already known the Hyuugas?" Yuka asked her. Mikan nodded and said, "Yes. They are visitors here and they will be staying here for a few weeks,"

"Well, you see, they are here not only to stay here, but there is something else. They want to take you as their daughter-in-law, wife to Natsume," Yuka said.

"For the meantime, you're engaged. When you are 19, that's 2 years away, a wedding ceremony will be held for you both," Mitsuki added.

"WHAT!! There's no way I'm getting married to that pervert!" Mikan exclaimed, shocked.

"Now Mikan, I know that you don't like him, but please take your time to get to know Natsume. He's a nice guy," Mitsuki said.

"Natsume, do you know anything about this?" Mikan asked Natsume, who had his eyes covered with his bangs. He shook his head.

"I know everything," He said. Mikan shook her head in disbelief.

"Hotaru! You know about this too?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"Yes," she said emotionlessly, even though her insides pitied her friend because she is the last one to know.

"I can't believe you guys! Deciding my future husband like that!" Mikan shouted and ran out of the door.

Hotaru and Natsume made an attempt to chase Mikan. But Grandpa prevented them. "She needs her time alone to think about this," Grandpa said.

'He is the same person I met with Mikan's parents, back when we're overseas. I can't believe that I forgot what's his name is' Hotaru thought.

A flashback played in Hotaru's mind. She still remembers it, just like it just happened yesterday. Her meeting with Hyuuga Natsume.

Flashback ( In Hotaru's POV)

_I was coming out from the bathroom when my cellphone rung. It was Yuka._

"_Moshi moshi. Imai Hotaru here," I said_

"_Hello Hotaru. I have something to talk to you about. Can you come to Sweet Café in 30 minutes? I'll wait for you," Yuka said._

"_Sure. I'll be there, I have nothing else to do," I replied._

"_Okay then, I'll see you in 30 minutes," Yuka said and she hung up._

_After that, I put on my casual clothes. I tidied up my room a little bit because it's messy and then, I went out of my apartment. I had put on my shoes because I will be walking there, to save my money and I needed exercise, eventhough the place is quite far from where I live. I reached there 5 minutes early from the promised time. I saw that Yuka was already there, with her husband, waiting for me. I walked to them and sat. The table is a little hidden from others. I ordered tea from the waiter. I then started the conversation._

"_What's the big news?" I asked Yuka, curious._

"_Well, you see, we had found a perfect person to be Mikan's husband. He is such a nice guy. He will be here in just a few minutes," Yuka said._

"_And who is the 'nice guy' you said about? What's his name?" I asked, worried, for my best friend, but I didn't show it._

"_Well, his name is Hyuuga Natsume. He is the son of a friend of mine, from the Hyuuga Corporation. His parents already agreed with this engagement. Oh, here he is," Mitsuki said._

_A guy walked towards us. He has crimson eyes and raven-haired, like mine. I stood up, and shook hands with him. I felt uneasy with him, but I just ignored it._

"_Natsume, this is Imai Hotaru, Mikan's best friend," Yuka said and I just sat there, sending the boy my famous death glare._

_So we talk and talk about the engagement. But the only thing that's been bothering me is how Mikan would react when we tell her that she is engaged to a person she doesn't even know well. When all the talk is finished, I shook hands with Hyuuga once again, and whispered something only he can hear. 'If you ever hurt my best friend, you will be living in hell and I'll make sure it stays like that forever' I guess that he was shocked to hear what I said, but then, he also has the expressionless face like me. I guess that would be my first meeting with him, not yesterday (last chapter)._

End of Flashback

'That's the reason why I came back here yesterday. So that I could be near her when they told her the news about her engagement. And I was damn right that she would react like that.' Hotaru thought.

Meanwhile another flashback played in Natsume's mind, when he was told that he is to be engaged to a farm girl.

(A/N: Mikan is not really a farm girl, but she loves to live in the farm with her Grandpa, so, I just thought that 'a farm girl' is more appropriate with Mikan)

Flashback (in Natsume's POV)

(A/N: this occur before Hotaru's meeting with Hyuuga Natsume)

_I just got back from college and damn I was flat on my feet. I saw dad and mom sitting on the couch at the living room, waiting for me. I sighed._

"_Natsume, we have something to talk about. Go and get changed. And come down straight away," Dad said._

"_Hn. Whatever," I said._

_So I went upstairs and changed my clothes. After a quick glance into the mirror, I walked downstairs, and sat in front of my parents._

"_Well, Natsume, you are aware that you are getting older every second, right?" my dad started. I nodded._

"_You realize that we (dad and mom) are old enough to get a grandchild at this age?" I realized what he was trying to say. My body stiffens. Mom searched for something in her handbag. Found what she was searching for, she gave it to me._

_It was a picture of a girl. She looked younger than me. She was beautiful, with the smile on her face. "What's this for?" I asked, pretending not to know._

"_She would be your wife. She's Sakura Mikan, 17 years old, 2 years younger than you and she's the perfect one for you," mom said._

"_But-" I started, but dad cut me off._

'_There's no more buts in this matter. Think about yourself, you don't even have a girlfriend, to start with. And you are getting older, you ought to get married soon. If this keeps on, we would never have grandchildren of our own," he said desperately._

"_Whatever," I said and walk the stairs into my room, still holding the girl's picture. I heard mom says "I guess that's a yes. Let's call Yuka and set everything with the Sakuras," I closed my door and looked around for my album. Once I found it, I put the girl's picture into the album and stares it. 'To tell you the truth, I fell in love with the girl already, the girl with the name of… Oh, crap! What's her name? How could I forget it already?' I thought to myself._

End of Flashback

'I never thought that this would be her reaction. I guess that she's that shocked, huh?' Natsume thought.

'Oh! How I wish that I could be right beside her right now,' thought Hotaru and Natsume.

So they waited and waited, for her to return, but alas, time is wasted, because she could not even walk properly, all she could do is cry more and more.

"That's it! I cannot wait any longer. I must go and find her," a certain person said and he walked out from the house into the open air, searching for the girl who had run away, from him. Nobody made any move to stop Natsume, for they too thought that somebody must find her soon, before she really is gone from their world.

So Natsume searched around, looking for Mikan. He was almost flat on his feet for looking for the girl, until he remembered something. 'The tree' he thought.

Meanwhile…

Mikan, who had run out of the house before, could be seen on a certain Sakura tree. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying her eyes out. "Why would they do this to me?" She asked herself. Tears strolled down her cheek every so often. She was hurt, badly hurt by the engagement, for she didn't want to be married with the person she calls 'pervert' for peeking her underwear every so often. She wanted to run, run away from the truth that she was already betrothed to Hyuuga Natsume, she wanted to run from this world, disappear into the darkness which the world held, never coming back, yet, she was stuck on her beloved sakura tree. She could not run away, she could only sinks in the truth that hurts her, badly. She wanted someone, someone who can comfort her, be next to her when she fell, yet the person is far, so far away from her. 'Ruka' she thought. "Ruka, where are you? When are you coming back to me?" Mikan said, sadly and emotionally. She continued her crying and sobbing, until she felt that she could not cry anymore.

She sensed someone walking towards her, but she didn't even bother to wipe her tears away, she just let it roll down her cheek. Her eyes were covered with her bangs. Natsume jumped on the tree, gave her his handkerchief and hugged her shoulders tightly. Mikan took the handkerchief and just let that person hug her, for she really needed the hug. Her mind was drifting somewhere else, or to be more exact, another person, Ruka. A word came out of her mouth, unintentionally. "Ruka" She said. Natsume's body stiffens upon hearing the name, but he just ignored it. Instead, he hugged her tighter. Her crying started to lessen and she became calmer. She looked up to see the person who was hugging her and she was shocked to see that it was Natsume.

"I'm sorry Natsume," Mikan said put on a fake smile and jump down the tree. But before she could run away again, a pair of strong arms grabbed her wrist. The impact made her turned around quite suddenly. She was shocked with Natsume for grabbing her like that, but even more shocked that Natsume suddenly is kissing her. She wants to get away from the kiss, but his kiss was gentle yet passionate that she was actually absorbed into the kiss. She closed her eyes and put her arms around Natsume's neck and he skillfully snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Mikan, with many things on her mind, snapped back into reality, only finding herself responding to Natsume's kiss. She pulled away, and quickly turned around, muttering "Thanks, Natsume" Natsume heard it. 'I'll always be there for you' Natsume said inside his head, because Mikan had already left him and walked towards the house.

* * *

Yay!!! chapter three is done... please review minna.. i would really appreciate it! 


	4. At The Dance Party

Natsume reads the script and blushed really RED!!! (he burns the script)

Natsume: How dare you!! Shima-hime!!! i'm gonna burn you ALIVE!!!

Shima-hime: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

Mikan: Eh, What's wrong with Natsu-kun?

Shima-hime: Wanna know? read this. (handed her the script, and continue running)

* * *

Chapter four: At The Dance Party

The sun had not given out its rays of light, but our brunette had opened her brown orbs. She sat up on her bed, breathing heavily. The pajama she wore stuck to her body like glue and drops of liquid trickled down her cheek, before it fell down on her pajama. Her brown eyes scanned the room in a quick movement.

Finally, her breathing slowed down and she was breathing normally again.

'That really was a scary dream,' she thought.

She switched on the night table lamp, filling her room with dim light. She looked around her, adjusting her eyes with the light. She glanced at her alarm clock, which stood on the table lamp. 6.32 am it read.

'It's still early, but I don't think that I can sleep any longer. I guess I better get up now,' Mikan thought.

Seeing that she had woken up early, she took her time taking her bath. After she's finished, she wore her orange bathrobe, which was made by her mother. The bathrobe has a letter 'M' which is situated on her left chest. The scattered sakura petals made the bathrobe different from others and special for her. Then, she changed into her usual clothes. But today, she decided to let her hair down, instead of wearing two ponytails as she always wore. She brushed her hair neatly before going downstairs.

"Ohayo Okaasan," Mikan greeted Yuka. Yuka turned around and saw her only daughter, smiling sweetly at her.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan. Wow, you look beautiful today," Yuka said and kissed Mikan's forehead.

"Thank you. What we're having for breakfast today?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Bacon and scrambled egg," Yuka replied. "Mikan, tomorrow the Hyuugas will be leaving. So dad and I had a talk about this and we had decided to have a little farewell party for them. What do you think?" Yuka asked.

Mikan's face fell down. "Hontou ni?! They are leaving tomorrow?" she asked, apparently shocked.

'No wonder Natsume didn't say a word to me yesterday when we sat under the sakura tree. He's going back tomorrow!' Mikan thought.

Noticing that her mother was staring at her, she instantly changed her expression.

"I think it is a good idea," Mikan said.

Deciding to let Mikan on her own, she asked her to feed the rabbits.

"Mikan, why don't you go and feed the rabbits?" Yuka said.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to help you to prepare breakfast?" Mikan asked.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm almost done. Hurry up, or you'll be late for breakfast. Just go and feed the rabbits or they'll die. You don't want that to happen, don't you?" Yuka said while threatening her.

"Oh, alright then. I'll be going. Ja ne," Mikan said, and left through the back door.

* * *

At the rabbits barn, she cried silently, a thought had came across her mind, 'I will lose somebody that I can talk to,'

"Usagi, do you know that Natsume's leaving tomorrow? Tomorrow, I will lose somebody that I can talk to. I'll miss him," Mikan said to the rabbits, although she knew that they would never understand her.

So she sat there, crying her eyes out, until she felt that there're no more tears that she can shed. Her feelings soon felt better. So she stood up, and swept away the remaining tears.

'Tonight, there will be a party for them. I don't want to look sad for Natsume, and I'll dress beautifully. I'll wear the gown that Ruka had bought me,' she thought.

"I'll be happy for Natsume, so that he doesn't have to worry about me. Although, I doubt that he has the 'feeling of worry', seeing how he behaves, HMPHHH!" Mikan muttered under her breath. Her emotions sure changes quickly, because she smiled soon after she had said that.

"I know that I'm the most beautiful girl in the world when I smile, because Hotaru said so,"

Little she knew that a pair of crimson eyes were watching her from behind the bush. Natsume sighed. True, he loves it when she smiles, and really hates it when the big, watery, brown orbs start to leak. He wanted to walk up to her, and hug her, and hold her securely in his arms when she starts to cry, but then, he restrained himself from doing so. He doesn't want her to get too close to him. Typical of Natsume.

Seeing that Mikan had left, he followed suit. He went straight to the Sakura tree and climbed it easily. He had only just putting a manga on his face before he heard the annoyingly loud voice.

"Natsume!!" Mikan yelled.

"Whaaaatt??" Natsume said, emphasizing the word 'aaaaa' to show that he's annoyed.

Not like before, Mikan would just stay down until Natsume himself climbed down the tree. But today, Mikan climbed the tree with ease. Of course, she is a farm girl, after all.

"Didn't know that you were a good climber," Natsume said dully. Mikan sat beside him.

"Of course I am. Ruka taught me when I was in my early years. I really miss him," Mikan said. Natsume's body tensed.

"Who is this Ruka you said about?" Natsume asked, curious.

"Not now. I'll tell you another time," Mikan replied. "You know, my parents had arranged a farewell party for you and your parents tonight. So please be there," Mikan said. She jumped down the tree and looked up towards Natsume, who was still stuck at the tree branch.

"Come on Natsume, I think breakfast is ready by now," Mikan said. Without another word, Natsume jumped down and followed her suit.

After breakfast, she went upstairs into her room. She tidied up her room, cleaned the house, and since the strawberry season is still on, she went plucking them. She got a full basket of them.

"I'm gonna make the tastiest strawberry shortcake anyone has ever had," Mikan said, seemingly even happier than before.

Suddenly, she remembered something. Something very important. "Hotaru! I haven't asked Hotaru to come to the party tonight! What an idiot I am! I must call her now before I forget again," Mikan said to herself and dashed towards the house to give a call to Hotaru. She put the basket full of strawberries on the counter in a hurried manner. She ran towards the telephone and dialed Hotaru's number.

"TUT.. TUT…" the phone sounded.

'Hurry up Hotaru, pick up the phone!' Mikan screamed inside his head.

**Hotaru's POV**

'The screaming phone really pissed me off! I really should cut it off,' I thought, when the phone started to ring non-stop.

I dragged my feet towards the phone stand. I looked hastily at the phone before I decided to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi, Hotaru Imai here," I said lazily. I really don't want to be disturbed right now. I have a lot of work to do. As fast as a lightning, I made myself farther than the phone, for the caller was yelling at me.

"HOTARUUUU!!!!!" The person on the other side yelled. I waited for a few seconds before I put the phone back near my ears.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed by my only cheery best friend.

"Oh Hotaru! I almost forgot the most important thing! You know Hotaru, the Hyuugas are leaving tomorrow and we are having a farewell party for them. So I would like to ask you to come to my house tonight. So will you come tonight?" Mikan said in a hurried way.

Hearing that, my mind began to work in a different way, plans formed in my head, thinking of ways to trick my best friend to pose for me.

"I'll come," I simply said and cut off our conversation. Yeah, she was sure easily satisfied. Quickly, I grabbed my trusty camera and began to check for any faulties. Then I began to prepare my accessories and dress for the party. My camera which I invented myself is loaded with rolls and rolls of films, because I'm sure to get highly price pictures. I smiled evilly, thinking of getting pictures of Mikan and Natsume in their best postures. Satisfied with my preparations, I returned back to continue my invention. This time, I made a special alarm clock, for my only Mikan.

End of Hotaru's POV

* * *

Finally, night time came. They didn't have dinner of course, as the farewell party will include their dinner.

Everyone wore their best dresses that night. Mikan wore her best dress, the one that Ruka had given to her on her 15th birthday. It was light peach, and full with laces and ribbons and all others that girls like. She braided her hair and tied them with white and peach striped ribbon. She looked very beautiful, even Natsume had to admit that she looked stunning wearing the simple yet elegant dress, but then, she had always looked attractive in whatever she wear. Meanwhile, Natsume had put on his best polo shirt as he did not know that there will be a party for them.

They enjoyed themselves to their heart's contents as they barely had any visitors. They ate and drink and sing, enjoying the night. Slow, sweet and loud music filled the silent night, as they were dancing playfully. Natsume, after 30 minutes or lesser, had already disappeared from the party. He had left and went into the forest nearby, looking for peace and to clear his mind. As usual, he jumped up the sakura tree, the one he loves to sit on, and where he could watch his lovely brunette dancing merrily. Without realizing it, he smiled, just by watching her.

'I'm so glad that she didn't shed a tear tonight. It was different than what I thought would be. So I'll leave her in blissful condition.' Natsume thought.

He was about to fell asleep when the pleasant voice reached his ears, calling out his name gently. He opened his crimson orbs, looking down to see a smiling brunette in peach-coloured dress waiting for him to climb down the tree.

Without hesitation, he jumped down face-to-face with Mikan. Then suddenly, his arm snatched her shoulder closer, their bodies just an inch away and their lips met.

Unconsciously, Mikan's hand moved and lost into his dark raven hair, messing his hair up, whilst Natsume's grip on her petite body became tighter and their kiss deepened.

Wanting more of her, he pushed her lightly; so that they fell on the soft ground, with Natsume on top of Mikan, her exposed neck and shoulder really magnetize him. He broke the kiss, and his lips traveled down her bare neck and shoulders, giving her butterfly kiss as he went down. Mikan moaned slightly in pleasure, her hands still clutching his hair firmly, enjoying the ecstasy that he gave to her.

Knowing that he went too far down, he stopped, went up to her ears, and whispered, "I love you. Very much. Will you wait for me? Mikan….."

"I love you too. But please give me more time to really know you better, Natsume," Mikan replied softly.

"I highly appreciate that," and he kissed her more.

* * *

gomen minna-san!!!!

i've been kinda busy with my exam, which had ended a fortnight ago. I was very relieved!

Now i can continue my story!

thanks to all that has been reading and sent me review, i really appreciate that!


	5. An Irritating Birthday Party

Chapter Five: An Irritating Birthday Party

"Wow! This place is so HUGE!!" Mikan exclaimed, looking up the house, while Hotaru expressionlessly walked through the shining gold front gate into the vast mansion. Realizing this, Mikan quickly dragged her luggage into the house, trying to catch up with Hotaru's pace that had stepped into the house.

"Hey! Wait for me! You heartless brat!" Mikan yelled out of her frustration.

"Well, it's not my fault that you had to gawp looking at the house," Hotaru replied, taking off her shoes.

"You meanie!" Mikan mumbled. She ran into the house and once again, astonished at the sight of the living room. It was very exotic, yet it was surprisingly gorgeous.

"Wow! It's lovely!" Mikan yelled. And, a sudden realization hit her hard.

"Nee, Hotaru, whose house is this?" Mikan asked. This early morning, Hotaru came to Mikan's house and ORDERED her to pack her things quickly and dragged her out of the house, without saying goodbye to her grandpa, or even her parents.

Without another word, Hotaru heaved Mikan out of the house, and did not say anything until they were in the car, which was driven fast out of the town.

"We're going to the city. I have something for you. And, I've already asked your parents, and they said okay," Hotaru explained, and everything was silence once again, until they were at the house.

"It's my house. Come on, I'll show you your room. It's upstairs," Hotaru replied.

Mikan went after Hotaru into her room and she tossed her bag onto the bed, yanked open the curtain, revealing the wonderful sight of the lake outside.

"Kirei!" Mikan mumbled.

"Enjoy yourself," Hotaru said, before going out of the room.

"Yeah!" Mikan replied, without knowing that Hotaru was already out of hearing distance.

Unable to decide what to do, she lay down on the squishy bed and closed her eyes. Before long, she had dozed off, as she was very tired from the unexpected journey. She didn't wake up until it was very late in the evening.

"You better dress up or it'll be late," Hotaru said out of nowhere, stunning the still heavy-eyed Mikan.

"Late to where?" Mikan asked, still confused.

"Someplace," Hotaru said in her final manner, leaving Mikan speechless.

"And wear the dress in the closet. It was a gift from someone," Hotaru added, before leaving Mikan by herself to get ready.

Slowly, Mikan walked towards the closet, sliding open the door, and found a blue-white dress, hanging stylishly, gleaming slightly with the aid of faint sunset, including a pair of matching shoes on the closet floor.

She took out the dress, admiring the soft silk material a moment or two, and put it on the bed, fearing that she would be late for 'what-ever'. She took a towel from inside her bag, and went into the toilet to freshen up.

Mikan looked very exquisite in the neck-and-shoulder-exposed light blue outfit, her hair held high in a loose bun, with a single white rose to embellish her appearance. She put on a light make-up with slight lipstick to top it off.

She went downstairs, and was greeted by Hotaru, who was wearing a simple, yet attractive lilac gown. Hotaru took her hand, and led her outside the house, into the car waiting for them. Once they were seated, Hotaru pulled out a strap of black folds and tied it onto Mikan's eyes.

"Aww… Come on Hotaru... you don't have to do this. Just tell me where we're going," Mikan pleaded.

"No I won't," Hotaru replied coldly.

"Why not?" She still doesn't want to give up.

"Because I don't want to," she replied.

Just when Mikan was about to retort, she heard a 'CLICK' and Hotaru said, "Do you want to try my new and upgraded BAKA gun? It really is efficient,"

Pouting, Mikan shut her mouth, not wanting to fight with her best friend.

After about half an hour, they arrived at the place. Hotaru took Mikan's hand and led her into the hall. And….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" came a loud chorus.

Puzzled, and eyes blinded by the bright light, she finally adjusted to her surrounding. There were lots of people there, standing in semi circle, her friends, grandpa, her parents, and even her fiancée, Natsume who was standing to her left. There was a pile of presents stood at the end of the room.

Music filled the chamber, and loud cheers were heard, wishing Mikan a long and happy life. Natsume took hold of her hand and as quickly as fire burns, warmth spread throughout her ice-cold hand, due to the long ride and from shock. Surprisingly, Mikan squeezed his hand, which made him blushed from embarrassment.

'Darn it! She's looking very gorgeous! Hope I'll be able to control myself until party's over,' Natsume thought to himself, after a few moments of staring at Mikan, her hair, brown eyes, long exposed neck and those glossy lips…

'Get a hold of yourself!'

Her parents came to her, smiling, and kissed her on her cheeks and forehead, wishing her Happy 18th birthday. Grinning broadly, she said her thanks and hugged them. Soon, people started to scatter around to have drinks and enjoy the party, leaving the two standing and looking around the place.

"Wow! This is great! My 18th birthday! I'm finally eighteen! I totally forgot!" Mikan said. She turned her head towards Natsume and showed her most lovable smile to which she had never given to anyone before.

Stunned, Natsume blushed redder than ever, hid his face with his raven bangs, and looked away, trying to hide his complexion from being seen by her. Mikan noticed it, and wanting to tease him, she said, "You never change, Natsume. Come on, let me see your face,"

"Tch!" He replied.

Giggling slightly, she brought her hand near his cheek, cupped his chin and slowly trying to make his face turned towards her, which he followed without any resistance. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing his red skin and his eyes still looking away from her.

Taken aback, she took both her hands away, from his chin and hand, blushing furiously, her heart beating madly, she hurriedly walked towards the table where juice is served, trying to compose herself.

'What was that?!' she muttered. She turned around, peeking to see Natsume's reaction, but what a disappointment, he had gone from where he had stood.

'Guess I'll enjoy myself tonight,' and reluctantly took a drink.

Then suddenly, her vision became pitch black, as someone's pair of hands had covered her brown orbs.

"Guess who?" the voice whispers into her ears. Mikan recognize the voice, it belongs to Ruka!

"Kyaaa!! Ruka! I missed you!" Mikan exclaimed, and hugged him tightly, as if she wasn't going to let go.

"You look beautiful," Ruka praised her, and kissed her head in the most loving way. "Happy Birthday," he added and handed her a small package with a red ribbon on top.

"Arigatou gozaimas! Can I open it now?" He asked jovially. And he nodded.

Seeing his agreement, she tore open the wrapping politely and discovered a pair of gold earrings beautifully decorated with diamonds.

"It's beautiful,…" she mumbled. Then, her hands moved up to her ears to take off the old ones she's wearing and replaced it with Ruka's gift.

"It's perfect! All my effort worth it! Do you like it?" He asked.

Without hesitation, she nodded and took his body into her arms again.

"I'm glad that you like it! By the way, where did you get this dress?" Ruka asked after releasing Mikan from his firm grip.

She made a turn before saying; "A friend of mine gave them to me. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. Very beautiful," He replied.

Natsume's POV

'Shit! I almost went out of control just now! That idiot! What was she thinking? Using the smile to rip me apart! But… that smile was the one I longed for… those warm lips, with her taste upon my mouth… get a grip!!!'

I slumped limply on the nearest chair. I feel like just looking at her is draining my whole energy away. I glanced around to make sure that she wouldn't see me.

'I need a drink,' as I was nearing the table, a scene shocked me. Really shocked!

Another man is hugging my precious girl! And very tightly too!

'Ruka! I missed you!' She had said that! RUKA…

'Kuso!' blood drained from my body, leaving me in numbness. I had to get away!

"Hey Natsume!" someone called my name, but I couldn't care less. I thrust away the hand that had tapped on my shoulder and fuming, I stomped out of the hall, loosening my tie, and taking off my coat. My whole body is burning!

A secluded area! That's what I need! It was at the corner of the hotel, where there were no lamps to illuminate the place, and on top of that, the tree is numerously branched so the leaves can camouflage me. I ran towards the tree.

Adrenaline pumping, my chest throbbed, my heart beating like there's no tomorrow and my mind is all blurry. All because of a girl. The only girl I have feelings for. As I sat, my body shook with anger. An irritation that I never experienced in my life is attacking me! My eyes felt hot, my face red, and blood was filling up my head like a giant balloon waiting to explode!

I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Not a grunt, not a word, not a yell. I'm totally at a loss.

Remembered the gift that I just bought yesterday, I clutched the small red box inside my pocket. I wanted to give this to her on her 18th birthday. I guess I won't. What a waste! Maybe I should just throw it away. No use to me. But, I kept holding on to the box. I kept it in my pocket. What should I do?

End of Natsume's POV

Mikan and Ruka chatted for quite a long time, to catch up with each other, since they haven't meet like ages.

'Where the heck is Natsume? I want to introduce you to Ruka,' She looked around restlessly.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Ruka asked, noticing her agitation.

"Gomen. I need some fresh air. I'll be back," She replied and dashed towards the door, leaving Ruka all by himself.

'Where the heck did Natsume go?' she asked herself. Ignoring of her high heels, she ran along the sidewalks, looking up for him. At her last willpower, she rested under a tree, catching up for breath, without knowing that Natsume was just at the other side, very bothered with the hugging scene that he just witnessed.

Not wanting to give up, she stood up once again and she made her way around the tree, where she found Natsume.

"NATSUME! Found you!" she exclaimed. Alarmed, he looked up, just to see an exhausted but still smiling Mikan, who had been running all around to find him?

'Why does she even care about me? I'm nobody in her heart,'

He slapped her hand, which was trying to touch him, to calm him…

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands that touched him!" He shouted.

"Itai!" She could feel an evil aura surrounds him. He's infuriated! About what?

"What are you so furious about?" She asked, trying to soothe him.

"Ask for yourself! Hugging another guy right in front of me! What do you think that made me feel?" He bellowed, trying to throw his anger at her. After all, she's the one that made him fell to this state.

"Do you mean Ruka?"

"Of course I meant him! Since I met you, you can't stop saying his name. Even when you're in my arms, you called him. You don't even bother a bit about me! I'm your fiancée! Darn it!" The feelings that he's been bottled up have exploded! His face was covered with his bangs, but Mikan saw a drop of water trickled down his cheek.

"Natsume, hear me out! Ruka is…" but her words were stopped by his.

"I've had enough! I don't want to hear anymore!" and with that, he stood up and walked away, leaving Mikan dumbfounded and speechless. Only after he's gone that she regained her awareness. "Wait! NATSUME!!!" but, he's already nowhere to be found. She fell on her knees and her brown orbs was rapidly producing warm salty liquids…

Mikan's POV

What should I do? He's mad at me. Did I do something wrong? Hugging another guy? That was just Ruka, darn it!

But, he cried… I saw it, even just a drop, I hurt him… what should I do? Someone please tell me…

With that, I cried harder than ever. I've lost him!

For like hours, I sat there hurting myself, until I felt a pair of familiar hands wrapped around my body, hugging me warmly, but not as warm as I had hoped for. The only body warmth that I need is HIS. But, where is he?

I knew it was Ruka that's lifting me, even though my vision is blurry, and my head is spinning and my body feels weak but I can still recognize him. I've lived with him for as long as I can remember.

"Ruka, I can't find him. Where is Natsume? I need to find him. Please let me down. I hurt him badly. I need to see him," I begged Ruka.

"No. I can't let you go. You're too weak to even walk. How can I let you go?" he replied.

"I need to see him. I need to apologize to him. I'm sorry Nastume. I'm sorry," I muttered and soon passed out.

When I opened my eyes again, all I could see was blinding white light, piercing into my eyes and quickly, closed them again. I blinked several times and finally adjusted to the surrounding. All I could see was heads of my family members. Dad. Mom. Ruka. Grandpa. And Hotaru. Where's Natsume?

And once again, tears flowed out and I cried as loudly as I could.


	6. Forgiveness

Minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shima-hime desu!

sumimasen for the late update! I was very busy, because my final exam is just around the corner!!

so, i decided to finish this early and present it to you all..

so here it is...

* * *

shima-hime handed Natsume and Mikan the script for proof reading.

Silence...

Suddenly Natsume burns shima-hime's hair.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! water!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume no BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shima-hime shouted.

"Serves you right!" Natsume stood up and walked away.

"Poor you," Mikan said to Shima-hime.

"Anyway, just read," Shima-hime said.

* * *

Chapter Six: Forgiveness

"Please, Mikan, don't cry. Mommy's right here. Dad too. And Grandpa. Ruka and Hotaru too," Yuka pleaded her daughter, who was crying to her hearts content, but to no avail. Her sobs can be heard throughout the room.

'Natsume…' she whispered.

And soon, she fell asleep once again, wishing that when she opens her eyes, she would see Natsume.

Knock! Knock!

A nurse appeared behind the door, and brought the Sakuras back into reality.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours is over. Please leave the patient to rest. She had a rough day. She really needs it," The nurse said and left the room.

Yuka looked lovingly at her daughter, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Get well soon, Mikan," A tear dropped from her dark brown orb onto Mikan's fair skin.

"Come on, let's go. Let her rest," Mitsuki said. And they all exited the room, leaving Mikan by herself.

It was past midnight when she finally opens her eyes, surrounded by the silent atmosphere, and there was nobody there. She's all by herself, that's what she thought. How wrong she was.

Rough large hands were clasped around her smooth hand. His warmth spread throughout her cold ones. His head was resting upon her lap with his face covered by his jet-black locks in an untidy manner.

She scratches her neck and her fingers touched on something cold. The gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant made from diamonds shimmered faintly, reflecting the light from the lamp inside the room. 'Where did this come from?' she wondered.

Looking at Natsume, like a magnet that attracts iron, her hand moved to touch his hair when he opened his crimson eyes.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Mikan roared at him, and snatched her hands away from having any direct contact with him.

Taken by surprise, he couldn't utter a word. "I.. I w-was… just-" but before he couldn't say anything anymore, she said, "Please leave," not looking at him.

"B-but I.. I want to-"

"Enough is enough Natsume. I don't want to see your face anymore. Get out of my sight!" She said sternly.

As if he was deaf, he covered her eyes with his hand, uses the other to lock her hands and he leaned on the bed, their bodies' inches away, and she started to squirm violently, afraid of what he might do to her.

When she was about to scream, his lips, pressing hard on her pale ones, muffled her voice. No response from her. He pressed harder, bit on her lips, seeking for permission to enter her. Still no response. He was about to become harsher when she opened her mouth, and responded to his kiss. Her body relaxes and he loosens his grip on her hands and, 'this is my only chance,' she took the golden opportunity to push him away.

She pointed her trembling finger towards the door, and said shakily, "Please leave," and salty liquids poured once again.

Disappointed, he walked out gloomily, face hidden by his raven bangs.

"Didn't work out, huh?" a voice called.

There, sitting on the bench as stoic as ever was Imai Hotaru.

"Tch," was his only reply. And he walked away.

Flashback…

Natsume's POV

_I walked on and on, never looking back, never wanting to see the sweet face of Mikan Sakura ever again. Maybe I should break the engagement long ago. Who would've thought that it would end this way? I've planned for her 18th birthday month ago. It should have been successful. The diamond necklace should be glittering on her neck already… and she would be smiling to her ears, her heart filled with happiness, her best 18th birthday ever._

_Back in the hall, we should be dancing intimately together, her body close to mine, and I would personally put the necklace (well, I did. Back in the ward.) lovingly, and she would show me her brightest smile. Well, I hoped it was like that._

_Without any realization, I was already at a park. Yukishiro Park. I sat at one of the benches, trying to throw away my annoying anger. Then, my phone rang, some unknown number. I answered the call and was shocked to hear the ear-throbbing sound coming out._

_"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HYUUGA! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED!!!" The angry voice bellowed. It was Hotaru._

_I couldn't answer. "It's useless being mad at you. Come to the Shiawase Hospital at about midnight, and go into room 518," and with that, she ended our conversation._

_I waited for midnight, and took a taxi to Shiawase Hospital, which was just around the corner, and find my way to room 518. I went in and I was stunned by the figure lying on the bed. Her face was pale, her hair messed up, and at the brim of her eyes, and there were tears. I walked towards her, and wiped away the tears. I took out the gift that's in my pocket, and put it around her neck. I kissed the pendant once, and whispered, "Kiss it when you miss me, Mikan," I clutched her hand, leaned my body onto hers and closed my eyes._

Flashback end…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"I won't let you get away with this easily. Have you already forgotten the vow I said to you, when we were in the café?" Hotaru asked dangerously.

"How could I?" Natsume asked her back and Hotaru's words swam across his mind '_If you ever hurt my best friend, you will be living in hell and I'll make sure it stays like that forever,'_

He sighed. "How am I supposed to not break her heart, when she doesn't want to see me?" he asked himself, and dropped onto the cold chair beside Hotaru.

Silence….

Hotaru's thinking

I've never saw Mikan react like this over someone. I still remember the words she uttered, when Natsume left her.

'_Ruka, I can't find him. Where is Natsume? I need to find him. Please let me down. I hurt him badly. I need to see him,'_

'_I need to see him. I need to apologize to him. I'm sorry Nastume. I'm sorry,'_

The tears were real. She looked for Natsume when she opened her eyes. She really does cared for him. She loves him.

Hotaru sighed. The silent atmosphere was broken by Natsume.

"Hey, who is Ruka?" He asked.

"Finally, I've been waiting for the question. Maybe you should talk to him yourself," She answered, and clicked her phone. From the corner of the hallway, came out a blonde, tall guy, with navy eyes. As he was nearing them, Hotaru stood up and he gave her a peck on her cheek before she left them alone.

"Mikan is my most precious little girl. She was the one that supported me non-stop, even when I was down in the deepest dump. I never wanted the smile to ever disappear from her face," Ruka started as he sat down on Hotaru's vacant seat.

"She have always loved me, but the love between me and her is a whole different thing than the love from her to you," He continued. "She never loves anybody except her family and Hotaru. So, I was hoping that you could love her the same way she did," he finished and let out a long breath.

Still not understand their relationship, Natsume blurted out, "So, what are you to her?"

"I'm just her cousin. But I lived with her family since I was small because my parents died in an accident. So, they took me into their family because Mikan is their only child," Ruka answered.

"Her cousin, huh?" Natsume mumbled under his breath, his jet-black hair hid his guilty eyes.

"Hey, can you tell her that I'm sorry for what's happened?" Natsume asked a favour from Ruka.

"I'm sorry. But you have to tell her yourself. This is the problem that you have to face yourself. No one can help, but you and Mikan," Ruka replied.

"I understand. I'll be leaving," He sighed and left Ruka alone. He needed to think of a plan.

* * *

The next week…

Mikan was still at Hotaru's home, as she was released from hospital a few days ago. She wanted to go home already, but Hotaru prevented her, saying that she haven't fully recovered, and she didn't even went anywhere, except to that irritating birthday party. And she hasn't heard any news of Natsume, which seems like he has disappeared after she shooed him out from her room.

'Well, he deserved it. He's such a big hot-tempered idiot!' Mikan would mumble, pouting, when she thought of Natsume.

She went downstairs, and into the kitchen when the bell was rung. It was the florist, again, to deliver her a bouquet of red roses, or lilies without the sender's name. She once asked the delivery guy who sent those flowers, and the answer she got was really disappointing. "We protect our customers privacy, so I cannot tell you," he said and left.

Once again, she looked in between the flowers to search for any cards, and to her greatest surprise, there was one.

'Meet me at the amusement park this evening. Hotaru.'

It was short, but her heart filled with joy.

Having nothing to do, she watched television, waiting for the evening to come.

She looked around, looking for Hotaru.

'Where is Hotaru?' Mikan asked herself. She was standing in front of the entrance, since she did not have the ticket. The next thing she knew, a man wearing a sweater and a cap hiding his eyes into the amusement park dragged her hand.

"Hey! Let me go! You freak!" She screamed and squirmed, and halfway through, he stopped, still gripping her hand.

He let out a sigh before started to talk. "Listen, I'm very sorry for what's happened. I never wanted this to happen. I should've listened to you. Sorry for everything. If you want, then I can break this engagement, if you think that I'm not suitable for you," his voice shook when he uttered the words. His grip loosened upon her hand, slipping away.

"Forgive me for my selfishness, but I'd like to have you for today, before I let you go," He added.

Without further ado, Mikan threw herself into Natsume's embrace, muttering, "Stupid Natsume!" Natsume could feel his heart skipped a beat, as he could feel her warmth spread through his almost numb body. He reluctantly pats her head, and she spoke, "Took you long enough to apologise! I was tired of waiting," Hearing that, he tightens his hug, never wanting to let her go again.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I really am…" he whispered, and planted short kisses on her head.

Natsume released her, and took her hand into his, and looked deep into her hazel orbs, "Let's go! I want to try the roller coaster!" Mikan yapped happily.

'That was a slick trick Hyuuga…' Hotaru muttered under her breath, taking pictures and videos of the happy couple enjoying themselves in the amusement park.

"Let's follow them!" She said and dragged the unwilling Ruka along with her…

* * *

thanx to those who had spent their time sending me their review of the 5th chapter, although i haven't been able to reply to all those... sumimasen.

So, how was it??

what do you think? send me comments so that i can write more...

if i dont get 50 comments, then i wont write again.. THREAT

hihihi...

Do you want me to continue this story, or make a new one??

Tell me what you think!

truly,

shima-hime


End file.
